Paula Deen
Paula "Butter" Deen was one of the contestants in season 2 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. The Games Paula Deen was one of the most hated contestants of Season 2 in The Sims 3 Hunger Games, during her short time in The Arena. She was only slightly liked by the fans of this series due to the comical situations that she got into, allowing KPopp to make jokes. There was a small chance of her survival due to the overwhelming lack of butter in The Arena, and she also had no skills other than cooking. Paula had always picked on Kanye West by scaring him for as long as she lived, but KPopp questioned whether this is because of his skin colour or not, because of the controversy of the recent Paula Deen Scandal, right before she was chosen to be a contestant. In the second episode she argued constantly with June Honey Boo Boo and whispered angry thoughts into the air. All of Paula's hatred was not all just directed to Kanye West, as it was shown she also hates Harry Styles as shown by her relationships panel. KPopp said she might be going crazy due to the lack of butter in The Arena. Paula Deen was the second contestant to die. She died in the third episode, after eating a Magic Jelly Bean which made her catch on fire, eventually incinerating her, along with Kim Kardashian, who died a little bit before. As Paula was begging the Grim Reaper for mercy, KPopp scoffed at her saying "there's no butter in hell!" She earns seventh place with her early death, having a similar story to Buttplu of Season 1, the first competitor to earn seventh place, in that they were each accidental second deaths of the first death challenge. In Episode 9, the televised rivalry between her and Kanye continued even in death, when Kanye snuck up on Paula and scared her as a Ghost. Paula was obviously a hostile ghost, who's mean spirit was driven rather by the disappointment of loosing The Games so early, or because of her lack of butter even as a ghost, because she also possesed the bed inside of the arena while June was sleeping in it. Paula Deen was not the most liked contestant. She was always muttering racist comments to Kanye and being mean to June, and KPopp enjoyed to mock her butter addiction. She will be rembered by her buttery ghost that often comes out at night when Kanye is mentioned. Slideshow Paulairl.jpg|Paula Deen in real life Tumblr m1k0v4N39w1qhajmxo1 500.png|R.I.P. Paula Deen PAULA death.png|Paula about to die Trivia *She is the third one to die because of Jelly Bean, the first being Bill Nye the Science Guy and second being Kim Kardashian. *KPopp tried to save her but she still died, KPopp noted after recording the video that she died of butter withdrawal. *Her ghost tended to visit occasionally during challenges. *During episode 7 of season 2, Paula Deen came back as a ghost to laugh at Kanye West as he froze to death. *In episode 9 of season 2, Paula possessed the bed June was sleeping on. *Paula was least liked in the fan polls of those wanted to win with one vote along with Kim. *You can read about Paula's adventures after the hunger games on her blog "Butter & KPoppcorn" on Kelly's website: http://www.kellykpopp.com/index.php?/blog/3-butter-kpoppcorn/ Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Female Category:7th placed Contestants